Campamento Pasional
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Gohan y Videl van a un campamento donde todo cambiará en sus vidas. Este fanfic participa en el concurso de la página Concurso Lemon de la Página de Facebook "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español"


Campamento Pasional

"Pasear desnudos por un bosque"

Videl colocó sus manos en su cintura suspirando con cierto agotamiento. Estaba cansada de tanto rebuscar entre sus cosas objetos básicos para asistir a un campamento. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando el poder ir a una de esos campamentos escolares en los que todos los estudiantes asistían para divertirse. Siendo honesta, sería la primera vez que iría. Su padre, el campeón mundial de las artes marciales, Mister Satán, nunca le permitió ir a campamentos. Era un hombre sobreprotector con ella desde que su madre murió cuando era niña, así que le costó trabajo convencerlo de que la dejara participar en esa clase de actividades escolares.

Para ser una mujer un poco marimacha, le estaba costando trabajo escoger qué cosas llevar. No era de las chicas que tuvieran mucha ropa, ni cosméticos, ni cosas así, pero era como si siempre las hubiera usado, ya que no podía explicar que llevaba dos horas preparando su maleta del día siguiente.

-¿Porqué se me dificulta tanto escoger ropa para un simple campamento?

-¡Videl!-un gritó sonó desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Ya voy!

Salió de su habitación y bajó a la sala donde estaba su padre fumando un gran puro.

-¿Sucede algo, papá?

-Videl, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

-¿Sí?

-Ya que mañana te vas…

El hombre dejó de hablar, Videl esperó la respuesta pacientemente, pero entonces su padre se levantó de su sillón y se abalanzó sobre Videl abrazándola y casi llorando.

-Videl, por favor, cuídate de todos los hombres que te encuentres en ese campamento. No dejes que se te acerquen. Asegúrate de dormir en una habitación alejada de esos hombres que sólo buscan aprovecharse de las jovencitas.

Videl puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a su padre hablar sintiendo molestia ante la preocupación excesiva de su único familiar.

-Papá, sólo es un campamento. No pasará nada.

Videl alejó un poco a Satán de ella disimulando lo más posible lo incómoda que estaba.

-Videl, sólo me preocupo por ti. Nunca has estado sola con hombres.

-Hombres y mujeres dormirán en cuartos separados, así que te aseguro que no pasará nada.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña casa fuera de la ciudad, Gohan también preparaba sus maletas para su primer campamento. Al igual que a Videl, le costó mucho esfuerzo convencer a su madre de que lo dejara ir a las afueras de la Ciudad Satán a acampar, aún más afuera de lo que estaba la casa donde vivían desde que tenía memoria. Estaba emocionado por ser la primera vez que acamparía con sus compañeros de la escuela.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió para dar paso a Goten, su hermano menor.

-Hermano, ¿mañana te vas al campamento escolar?

-Sí, ya mañana es el día.

-¡Qué bien! Espero que te diviertas mucho y que aprendas muchas cosas nuevas.

Goten sonrió abiertamente con una gran felicidad en la voz. Él tampoco conocía lo que era acampar, pero le parecía fascinante por el simple hecho de que su hermano mayor estaría muy cerca de un bosque.

-Yo también estoy emocionado.-respondió Gohan con una sonrisa sencilla.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con la maleta?

-Claro, me serás de mucha ayuda.

Goten sonrió más abiertamente aún y de inmediato ayudó a su hermano a terminar más pronto de lo esperado.

Después de eso bajaron a la cocina donde Milk, la madre de ambos les estaba preparando la cena.

-Gohan, ten mucho cuidado con las mujeres de la capital.

-Mamá, no voy a tener una cita ni nada parecido.-Gohan puso su mano detrás de su cabeza sintiéndose un poco incómodo con el comentario de su madre.

Milk rompió con sus manos un plato haciendo que tanto Gohan como Goten se ciscaran de miedo.

-Gohan, hay muchas mujeres bellas en esos lugares y estarán solos. Cuídate de las chicas de la capital.

Milk volteó a ver a sus hijos y su mirada indicada mucha seriedad, Gohan y Goten sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos.

-No, mamá. Te aseguro que no pasará nada.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices.

El rostro de Milk se ablandó y mostró un rostro dulce, Gohan suspiró aliviado.

Al día siguiente, Videl tomó sus maletas lista para subir a su avión privado.

-Ya me voy. Te veré en dos semanas.

-Videl, no olvides lo que dije.

Videl puso otra vez los ojos en blanco al ver el semblante triste y preocupado de su padre.

-No pasará nada. Deja de preocuparte por nada.

Subió a su avión, lo encendió, se elevó en el aire y tomó rumbo al campamento.

Por su parte, Gohan salió de su casa con sus maletas en mano, mientras que tras de él estaban su madre y Goten que lo despedían.

-Gohan, cuídate mucho, por favor.-dijo Milk un poco angustiada.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Diviértete con todos y aprende muchas cosas.-Goten no paraba de sonreír.

-Sí, lo prometo. Bueno, hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Se elevó por los cielos y se fue volando dejando un rastro de luz en el cielo que desapareció tras de él.

Milk y Goten observaban, pero Milk no podía dejar de pensar en sus temores.

-Espero que Gohan no se meta en problemas con nadie.

Cada uno, a su manera, se dirigieron al lugar destinado, sin saber lo que les deparaba el destino.

Llegaron a la terminal donde los esperaban los demás estudiantes. Videl llegó en su avión privado causando cierta admiración en los demás, mientras que Gohan llegó volando, pero se escondió para después aparecer ante todos dando a entender que llegó a pie o en transporte público. Nadie sabía sobre sus poderes, ni que era mitad extraterrestre y mitad humano, así que hacía todo lo posible por ocultar su origen alienígena a todos y tener una vida más o menos normal.

-Bueno, ahora que ya se encuentran todos aquí nos podemos marchar ahora.

Subieron a un autobús, Videl se sentó hasta el fondo completamente sola, cuando de pronto Gohan se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Gohan.

-Hola Videl.

El camino a las montañas, donde sería el campamento, fue largo y lento para los jóvenes que estaban entusiasmados. Todos platicaban en grupos de dos o más jóvenes menos Gohan y Videl que sólo contemplaban por la ventana el bello paisaje lleno de vegetación. De vez en cuando, Gohan fijaba su vista en Videl notando que era una chica bonita, pero no pensaba demasiado en eso, después de todo no era su tipo y no pensaba en tener una novia ahora. Videl también mirada en ocasiones a Gohan admirando lo guapo que era, pero también desechó esos pensamientos absurdos de su mente juvenil.

Llegaron al destino. Bajaron todos del autobús, les entregaron sus respectivas maletas a cada joven y el profesor los miró a todos detenidamente.

-Muy bien. Este será el primer campamento que realizaremos, así que les pido que se comporten adecuadamente para que no se suspendan estas actividades. Primero que nada, les indicaremos dónde están los dormitorios, el comedor y todos los lugares seguros que recorreremos a lo largo de la estancia aquí.

Los alumnos siguieron al profesor que les mostró todos y cada uno de los lugares donde se organizarían las actividades. Había una cabaña grande que tenía dos dormitorios enormes, el masculino y el femenino. Junto a la cabaña se encontraba un bosque que abarcaba toda la vista del lugar, debían entrar con cuidado y con una guía para evitar perderse entre los árboles. Había un riachuelo pero el agua que llegaba era muy poca por lo que recomendaban buscar mayor cantidad de agua en el río que atravesaba el bosque.

Tanto hombres como mujeres se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares organizando en qué camas dormirían cada uno. Gohan respiró hondo mientras sacaba el contenido de su maleta y se acomodaba para descansar. Videl hacía lo mismo desde su dormitorio oyendo a todas las chicas hablando de sus conquistas amorosas.

De esta forma, pasaron los días y, durante el transcurso del tiempo, se hicieron distintas actividades que sólo se hacen en un campamento, pescar, aventurarse en el bosque, fogatas a medianoche mientras se contaban historias de terror.

Así se fue la primera semana de estancia en ese alejado lugar. Llegó la segunda semana y la mayoría de los muchachos deseaban que se extendiera el tiempo para permanecer en ese lugar, pero sabían que en unos cuantos días volverían a su vida rutinaria de siempre.

Un día, como cualquier otro, los hombres estaban reunidos detrás de la cabaña jugando a las apuestas y retos, platicando entretenidamente dejando pasar el tiempo, mientras el profesor y el guía no estaban para darles órdenes sobre cómo divertirse.

-Ahora te toca a ti, Gohan.

Gohan supo que debía girar la botella y poner un castigo al que señalara la punta de ésta. Lo hizo, la botella apuntó a un chico tímido al que Gohan sólo le pidió que hiciera 20 sentadillas. Cuando fue el turno del rubio del salón, la punta señaló a Gohan y nadie se imaginó el reto que le pondrían al sayajin.

-Debes recorrer el bosque, completamente desnudo, durante una hora.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEE!?

Gritaron todos por el asombro, en especial Gohan que se paró del suelo como un resorte.

-Ese será mi reto, así que deseo que lo cumplas.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?-preguntó Gohan nerviosamente.

-¿Tienes miedo? El niño no quiere pasear desnudo por el bosque.

El tono burlón del rubio causó que algunos compañeros comenzaran a reír siguiendo el juego del rubio ocasionando que Gohan se pusiera rojo de molestia sintiendo incomodidad ante el reto.

-Está bien. Acepto el reto.

-Bueno, entonces quítate la ropa ahora y ve a recorrer el bosque.

Gohan tragó saliva, se puso rojo y comenzó a desvestirse hasta que quedó completamente desnudo, para su buena suerte estaban en la parte trasera de la cabaña, así que las chicas no podrían ver el espectáculo.

Los chicos trataron de contener la risa lo más posible, otros se sentían mal por dejar que Gohan la pasara mal.

-Ahora vete y asegúrate de no llevar tu ropa. No quiero que hagas trampa.

La voz del rubio sonaba con malicia, como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito para causar vergüenza en Gohan, quien con la cara roja como un jitomate, no tuvo más alternativa que adentrarse en el bosque como su compañero le indicó.

-¿Por qué le pediste eso?-preguntó uno de los muchachos.

-Sólo lo hago por divertirme y para complicarle un poco la vida a ese estudiante creído-respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras, en el dormitorio femenino, Videl estaba cansándose de no hacer nada y de sólo escuchar a sus molestas compañeras hablando de novios, como si no hubiera otro tema del cual hablar.

Se levantó de su cama, se puso sus zapatos y se dispuso a salir de allí.

-Videl ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó una chica.

-A pasear.

Videl salió sin decir más y una vez fuera se adentró en el bosque, sin saber la broma que los hombres acababan de hacer entre ellos.

Caminó derecho sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, sólo esperaba alejarse de todos.

-No sé por qué las mujeres sólo piensan en hombres todo el tiempo. Ni que fuera tan interesante tener un novio.

Tan concentrada estaba en su caminata, que no se dio cuenta que su pie se atoró con una rama y rodó por el suelo descendiendo por una colina empinada. Cuando por fin logró levantarse, algo adolorida, descubrió que su ropa y sus zapatos estaban llenos de lodo y que había caído sobre tierra húmeda, se sacudió lo más posible, pero no logro quitarse nada de la suciedad sino que le fue peor.

-Lo que me faltaba ahora.

Escaló la colina por donde había caído y decidió buscar un río para lavar su ropa enlodada.

En otra parte del bosque, Gohan se encontraba caminando complemente desnudo abrazándose a sí mismo al sentir el frío calando sus huesos. El clima era cálido, pero al estar en el bosque totalmente descubierto esa calidez se convertía en frío.

-No sé cómo pude dejar que me hicieran esto, pero es mejor que les siga la corriente para evitar problemas.

Gohan ya sabía que varios de sus compañeros de clase no lo querían y que por eso se comportaban de esa forma con él, pero era mejor actuar normal, como si fuera un humano, que terminar siendo descubierto y causar alboroto, además era bueno en ocasiones comportarse como humano.

Siguió avanzando entre ramas y árboles hasta que escuchó un sonido familiar cerca.

-¡Un río!

Recordó que ya habían mencionado antes que en medio del bosque había un río, así que tomó la decisión de ir hacia allá.

Videl se encontraba en la orilla del río restregando su ropa contra las rocas haciendo su mejor intento por quitar las manchas de polvo y barro por la caída.

-Sería más fácil si tuviera jabón.-dijo Videl luciendo agotada.

Estaba completamente desnuda, ya que toda su ropa estaba literalmente puerca. Sus zapatos estaban inservibles, por el momento, de tanto lodo y tierra que tenían por dentro y por fuera, así que se los quitó para darles una lavada en el río. Estaba completamente desnuda, pero no tenía miedo porque sabía que nadie iría al bosque.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido como si alguien se estuviera acercando y volteó asustada.

-¿¡Quién está ahí!?

Los pasos siguieron acercándose, Videl tuvo que esconderse tras una roca pero dejó su vestimenta cerca de la orilla. Gohan apareció entre los arbustos y miró la ropa femenina sucia, entre las rocas, muy cerca de la orilla del río.

-¿De quién será esta ropa?

La tomó entre sus manos para inspeccionarla, pero giró al oír una voz de mujer gritar.

-¡Oye! ¡Deja allí mi ropa!

Volteó, la sorpresa de ambos fue enorme. Tanto Videl como Gohan se quedaron petrificados al ver que estaban sus cuerpos desnudos uno frente al otro. El color rojo subió a la cara de los dos adolescentes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En el bosque se oyeron gritos de una chica y un chico.

-¡ALÉJATE! ¡PERVERTIDO!

Videl se escondió detrás de la roca cubriéndose lo mejor que podía, pero no tenía ninguna prenda para eso.

-¡Lo siento! En verdad que no era mi intención.

Gohan se puso colorado y le dio la espalda a la chica para evitar verla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en traje de Adán, si se puede saber?

-Me pusieron el reto de pasear desnudo por el bosque.

-¿A qué tonto se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de reto?

-A alguien que no me desea el bien.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú porque estás así?

-Me caí en el lodo y toda mi ropa se ensució, así que tuve que desvestirme para limpiar mi ropa lo más posible.

-No creo que se alcance a secar para que vuelvas pronto al campamento.

-Lo sé, por eso pensaba quedarme aquí creyendo que no vendría nadie, pero veo que me equivoqué.

-Lo siento.

-No importa.

-¿No habrá algo que te ayude a cubrirte mientras?

-No lo creo.

Gohan se puso a inspeccionar con la vista los alrededores buscando detenidamente, mirando cada rincón del lugar.

-Ahora regreso.

Gohan se adentró de nuevo en el bosque, mientras Videl seguía escondida detrás de la roca asustada de ser vista por el sayajin. Unos minutos después el chico regresó.

-Te traje esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Son hojas de plátano. Son lo suficientemente grandes para que las uses como si fuera una prenda y cubrirte un poco.

-Déjalas allí y vete.

-No te pienso dejar sola.

-No voy a salir mientras estés cerca.

-¿Crees que planeo dejarte sola cuando estás desnuda y no puedes ponerte tu ropa?

-¿Crees que planeo dejar que un hombre me vea desnuda cuando no puedo ponerme mi ropa?

Gohan se llevó la mano a la cabeza sabiendo que todo se complicaba, hasta se le olvidó que sentía frío por atender a la mujer.

-Bueno, te la dejo aquí y me alejaré para que no me veas, pero en cuanto la tengas puesta me avisas porque no te dejaré aquí sola.

El instinto protector de Gohan por los demás había despertado.

-De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de estar lejos donde no me veas.

-Sí.

Gohan dejó las hojas de plátano en el suelo y se retiró al bosque, sin alejarse demasiado para no perderse. Videl se asomó, no vio a nadie, salió, tomó las hojas de plátano y se las envolvió lo más posible para cubrir sus partes íntimas.

-¿Dónde estás, Gohan?

-Estoy aquí.

Gohan apareció entre los arbustos, esta vez tapado con algunas hojas de plátano igual que Videl.

-Al menos puedo protegerme de verte como llegaste al mundo.

-Volvamos ya al campamento antes de que otra cosa peor suceda.

Como si el cielo lo hubiera escuchado, unos truenos y relámpagos rezonaron en el cielo indicando que se acercaba una tormenta.

-Tienes razón, volvamos.

Videl agarró su ropa y se marcharon, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que el camino por el que llegaron hasta allí no era el mismo por el que ahora andaban.

-Videl, creo que no reconozco este camino.

-Yo tampoco.

El miedo los invadió. Estaban perdidos.

-No me digas que no es este el camino por el viniste.

-Honestamente, no recuerdo este camino.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo el mío.

Se miraron, se acercaba una tormenta, así que debían refugiarse o se enfermarían. Gohan pensó que podía llevarse volando a Videl pero delataría su identidad de sayajin, además corría el riesgo de que las hojas cayeran y la viera nuevamente. La sola idea provoco que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rojo suave.

-Busquemos refugio entonces.

Caminaron sin rumbo mientras finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, apresuraron el paso pero pronto la lluvia aumentó y los golpeó con fuerza, hicieron un gran esfuerzo por cubrir sus cuerpos lo mejor que pudieron.

-Mira allí.-señaló Videl una cueva enorme.

-Vamos allá.

Pasaron 30 minutos sentados en esa cueva mirando afuera esperando que la lluvia terminara, para su mala suerte no fue así, sino que aumentó.

"Si tan sólo volara llegaríamos al campamento más rápido, pero se armaría un escándalo."

"Y todo por escapar de conversaciones femeninas"

-Y ¿Por qué viniste al bosque?

-Para evitar a las chicas.

-Siempre eres así. Evitas mucho a la gente.

-Sólo a los que considero ridículos.

Gohan miró de reojo el cuerpo de Videl. Lo que estaba descubierto entre las hojas causó que su corazón palpitara y sus mejillas se pusieran rojas nuevamente. Tuvo que girar su cabeza hacia el otro lado para que ella no notara lo que le pasaba.

Videl hizo lo mismo. Cuando el joven no se percató lo volteó a ver y quedó admiraba del cuerpo de éste. Se enrojeció.

-Espero que mi ropa no tarde en secarse.

Videl había puesto su ropa a secar en la parte trasera de la cueva, pero el tiempo frío la hacía pensar que probablemente faltaba mucho para que la pudiera usar.

-Yo igual, no quiero seguir viéndote así.

Gohan no prestó atención a sus palabras y las dijo sin pensar a lo que Videl se sorprendió.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Nada.

Gohan movió las manos negando con ellas todo lo dicho. El nerviosismo lo invadía, nuevamente el color rojo se apoderó de su rostro.

-Me estás ocultando algo ¿verdad?

Videl lo miró inquisitivamente.

-No, nada. En serio.

-Estabas pensando algo sucio ¿o no? Por eso quieres que me vaya.

-Ya te dije que no. Yo no pienso en nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Gohan negó con un movimiento de manos al mismo tiempo que sudaba frío. Había olvidado que Videl era inteligente para entender las cosas.

-Así que estás pensando sobre mí. Bueno, no quiero estar cerca de ti ni un minuto más.

Se levantó del suelo tapando su cuerpo lo más que podía aunque las hojas ya estaban comenzando a romperse.

-No, Videl. Es peligroso que andes por el bosque sola. Ya ves lo que sucedió con nosotros.

-No planeo continuar cerca de un hombre mientras esté en traje de Eva.

Fue hacia su ropa, la agarró y estaba por salir de la cueva en plena lluvia cuando Gohan se levantó del suelo y la tomó del brazo impidiendo que se alejara.

-Por favor, Videl, me da miedo lo que te pueda pasar.

-No tengo problema en estar sola.

De pronto, la cara de Videl se puso roja como un jitomate, la sangre le hervía por todo el cuerpo sintiendo su cabeza caliente. Gohan no supo el motivo, pero al mirar abajo descubrió que las hojas que lo protegían habían terminado en el suelo en el momento en que se levantó.

-¡Aaaah! Lo siento mucho.

-¡Aléjate ya de mí!

Videl jaló su brazo intentando zafarse del agarre del sayajin, pero éste la jaló hacía él con tal fuerza que ambos terminaron en el suelo de roca y tierra de la cueva donde se encontraban.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos cuando se vieron mutuamente. Las hojas se habían caído al suelo y los pechos de Videl estaban descubiertos dejando ver sus pezones. Gohan sentía como la sangre le hervía por todo su cuerpo, no podía evitar mirar a la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente, de la misma forma que ella no dejaba de contemplar al galán que estaba encima de ella.

Los corazones de ambos comenzaron a palpitar frenéticamente ante la cercanía.

En esos momentos, Gohan se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a su cuerpo y que, por primera vez, despertaba en él esa clase de emoción por una chica. Se acercó a ella y besó los labios de Videl quien terminó correspondiendo, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del sayajin. Videl pudo sentir que su cuerpo se calentaba y que temblaba al tacto de Gohan que, igualmente, siguió besando a la chica pasando de la boca al cuello de ella.

No podían explicarlo con palabras, pero ambos sentían placer ante lo que estaban viviendo.

Entonces pasó.

Videl gimió, con una combinación de placer y dolor, en el momento en que Gohan entró dentro de ella. Él, igualmente, gimió al momento de sentirse unido a Videl en la carne y en la pasión.

Estuvo quieto por unos segundos hasta que comenzó a moverse. Videl gimió un poco más al sentir las embestidas de Gohan. Se aferró a él, sin soltarlo, deseosa, sin poder contener el placer y el gozo que sentía.

Gohan gimió igualmente al contacto carnal con la mujer de cabello negro. Videl lo abrazó al tiempo que las embestidas se hicieron más intensas junto con sus gemidos.

Finalmente, ambos lanzaron un gran gemido durante el gran momento en que llegaron al clímax de su unión. El acto terminó después de eso.

Sudando y exhausto, Gohan se acostó al lado de Videl que se esforzaba por calmar su respiración.

-¿Has hecho esto antes?-preguntó Videl.

-No, es la primera vez.

-¿¡La primera vez para un hombre!?

-No soy mucho de tener pareja.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Es tu primera vez vez?

-Sí.

Gohan sonrió con eso.

-Bueno, al menos somos primerizos.

A Videl no le causó gracia, se levantó y nuevamente se dispuso a irse.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Quiero volver al campamento. Esto fue una equivocación.

-No te vayas. Sigue lloviendo.

-Por estar contigo mira lo que ha pasado. Esto no debió pasar.

-No veo porqué no.

Ella lo miró fijamente, Gohan le sostuvo la mirada. Algo era diferente ahora, como si el punto de vista de ambos sobre el otro hubiera cambiado de un momento a otro.

-Me voy.

Videl estaba por marcharse cuando Gohan, por segunda vez, la agarró del brazo. En esta ocasión la jaló hacia él y la apretujo contra su cuerpo en un abrazo.

-No te vayas. Quédate conmigo. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos.

Videl estaba anonadada ante las palabras del sayajin. Ningún hombre le había hablado de esa forma antes, así que eso causó una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior.

Tras varios minutos de silencio tomó la mano del sayajin.

-Está bien. Me quedo aquí.

Se volteó, quedando frente a frente de Gohan, y esta vez fue ella quien besó al chico, quien le correspondió y se tiraron en el suelo rocoso para entregarse otra vez al amor.

.

.

El sol se filtró en la cueva lastimando los ojos de Videl que, al sentir los rayos de la estrella cósmica, despertó. Tardó varios segundos en recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero se sintió relajada al ver al sayajin junto a ella pasando su brazo alrededor de su cintura manteniéndola pegada a su varonil cuerpo. Se ruborizó. El primer hombre con el que había hecho el amor estaba a su lado y se veía hermoso, como nunca creyó que se vería al primer hombre en su vida.

Reaccionó de pronto; ya era de día. Sin esperar a que el sayajin despertara se levantó apresuradamente y buscó su ropa. Estaba seca; comenzó a vestirse llena de prisa.

Gohan fue despertando poco a poco al sentir que la chica con la que durmió no se encontraba cerca de él.

-Videl ¿qué sucede?

-Ya es de mañana.

-¿QUÉ?

-Nos estarán buscando. Debemos volver al campamente.

-No pueden saber lo que hicimos.

-Entonces tendremos que irnos por separado.

Videl terminó de vestirse y salió de la cueva.

-Nos vemos en el campamento.

-Sí.

Gohan siguió con la mirada a la chica hasta que se aseguró de que ella no lo veía.

-Creo que encontraré el camino de vuelta si vuelo.

Subió volando al cielo y efectivamente, logró distinguir el campamento. Se acercó, se escondió asegurándose de que nadie lo vería y entró directo en el dormitorio masculino.

Todos estaban buscándolos, incluso regañaban al chico rubio por mandar desnudo a Gohan al bosque y a las chicas por no vigilar a su compañera.

Gohan salió del dormitorio, ya vestido, cuando escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.

-¡Gohan! Chicos, encontré a Gohan.

Todos corrieron hacía el joven haciéndole preguntas sobre dónde había estado, cómo llegó allí, sí había visto a Videl y Gohan contestó a todas, sin mencionar que había estado con Videl. No podía dejar que sospecharan lo que había sucedido.

Por otra parte, Videl no encontraba el camino de vuelta al lugar pero, para su buena suerte, los guardabosques la hallaron y la llevaron de vuelta.

Desde ese día, a lo que restaba de estancia del campamento, la vigilancia fue extrema para que no se repitiera ese tipo de experiencias.

Para Gohan y Videl nada volvió a ser igual. No podían verse a la cara sin sonrojarse por lo acontecido, ninguno dijo nada para no causar más problemas entre los estudiantes, que debían realizar cualquier actividad con un guardia y así impedir esa clase de juegos y retos entre alumnos que podrían perjudicar a los jóvenes.

Llegó el momento de volver a casa, todos empacaron sus cosas para después abordar al autobús que los llevó de regreso a la ciudad Satan.

Esta vez Gohan y Videl no se sentaron juntos. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el recuerdo de sus cuerpos convertidos en uno solo pasó por sus mentes y sintieron cierta vergüenza, así que Videl lo ignoró y él a ella, aunque en ocasiones Gohan volteaba a verla con la esperanza de que ella diera señales de querer dirigirle la palabra, pero no fue así.

Después de una larga jornada de viaje, entrega de equipaje, despedida de los compañeros, tanto Gohan como Videl fueron recibidos por sus familiares que los llevaron a sus respectivas casas. Ambos se miraron en la estación del autobús desde la distancia cuando sus padres fueron a recogerlos. Sus miradas indicaban que deseaban seguir en contacto y hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero no se atrevían. Finalmente cada uno tomó su camino.

-Videl, no sabes el gusto que me da que hayas vuelto. Me tenías preocupado de que algo te hubiera pasado.-dijo Satan con mucha alegría poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hija.

-Ya sabes que soy muy fuerte, no me pasaría nada.

-Eso me levanta el ánimo después de todo el miedo que pasé. Por un momento me dio miedo que algún hombre te hiciera algo.

Videl no pudo evitar sentir nervios ante el pensamiento de su padre, pero no le quedó de otra más que disimular que no había hecho nada.

-Bueno, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que ordene la comida?

-No, gracias. Sólo quiero descansar.

Satan la miró confundido.

-¿Estás bien? Tú siempre comes cuando realizas alguna actividad.

-Hice demasiadas cosas y me siento agotada, así que mi único deseo es descansar.

Su padre entendió y la dejó subir por las escaleras hacia su cuarto aunque eso no impidió que su imaginación volara.

-Espero que en verdad no le hayan hecho algo malo.

En la montaña Paoz, Gohan y su familia entraron a su casa llenos de felicidad y alegría.

-Gohan, te he extrañado mucho. Dime ¿Cómo te fue en el bosque? ¿Viste muchos animales?-Goten estaba muy entusiasmado con el viaje, mucho más que el que en verdad asistió.

-Estuvo muy entretenido. Me divertí mucho.

-Gohan, no sucedió nada extraño ¿verdad?

Las manos de Gohan comenzaron a sudar.

-Nada extraño. Todo transcurrió normalmente.

Milk mostró severidad al mirar a su hijo, lo que causó que Gohan se asustara un poco, pero pronto el semblante de su madre cambió.

-Bueno, te creo.

Nadie avisó que Gohan y Videl se habían "perdido" en el bosque, lo cual era bueno porque así nadie sospecharía lo que había pasado realmente.

-Me voy a descansar. Me siento muy agotado con todo lo sucedido.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Mañana podemos hablar de todo lo que hiciste?-preguntó Goten.

-Claro, te contaré todos los detalles.

Goten gritó de felicidad, sin saber que habría detalles que nunca serían contados, mucho menos a él que sólo tenía 7 años.

En sus habitaciones respectivas, en sus respectivos hogares, Gohan y Videl no podían dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido entre ellos; lo que el bosque y los árboles eran los únicos testigos de esa unión total de ambos. Mientras los dos jóvenes se tumbaban en su cama mirando fijamente el techo sin quitarse de sus mentes el recuerdo. El placer que ambos sentían al estar convertidos en una sola persona, una sola carne, un todo, un ser. Las bocas de ambos formaron una sonrisa, ninguno imaginaba que aunque estaban separados sus corazones estaban unidos, ahora más que nunca, de tal forma que pensaban y sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro. Y un sentimiento nuevo comenzó a emerger en el interior del mitad sayajin y la chica terrícola. Algo que hasta el momento era desconocido para ellos, algo que sólo sus padres sintieron tiempo atrás, pero para Gohan y Videl era algo que sólo se oía como un cuento de hadas.

Ese algo era: el amor.

"Espero que volvamos a estar juntos"-pensó Videl.

"Ojala no tengas otro hombre en tu vida, porque quiero continuar contigo"-pensó Gohan.

"Me gustas y deseo que esto no sea lo último sino lo primero"-ambos pensaron al unísono encerrados en sus habitaciones en dos casas que estaban muy separadas, pero el amor nunca está lejos.

FIN


End file.
